<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Rubble of their Tomb by Milkyway_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549510">In the Rubble of their Tomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway_Bread/pseuds/Milkyway_Bread'>Milkyway_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Gaang [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Aang (Avatar)-centric, Aang is so good you guys, Aangst, Angst, Dadko, Don't @ Me, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How is that not a tag yet?, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Aang, Team as Family, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko is a dad, and he gets one, he didn't deserve this, he needs to learn it's okay to be sad, or should i say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyway_Bread/pseuds/Milkyway_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sad," Toph said bluntly.</p><p>Aang titled his head sideways, smiling even if it hurt, "Don't be silly, I'm fine - "</p><p>"No, Aang. You're not. It's okay not to be fine, you know?" she shifted slightly, frowning, "It's okay to be sad."</p><p>Or, Aang, the Western Air Temple, and grief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Gyatso, Aang &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Aang &amp; Toph Beifong, Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Gaang [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Rubble of their Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Aang missed home so dearly that it hurt to even roll out of bed.</p><p>But he got up anyway, because he was the Avatar, and he had a duty to this world.</p><p>The feeling had been a dull ache since finding Monk Gyatso. It had spiked up again at the Northern Air Temple, but between his time limit and the Fire Nation chasing him, Aang hadn't had time to simply sit and reflect on, well, anything.</p><p>Home as Aang knew it was halfway across the world and one lifetime ago. It would not do to dwell on the past when there was a future to save.</p><p>In the present, Aang took up a stance, facing against Toph for earthbending practice. He shook off the fatigue in his bones, dismissing it as simple weariness and the inevitable stress of holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>"Ready, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked with a grin.</p><p>Aang smiled back, though it felt tight around the edges. He replied by sending a wave of stone at her.</p><p>The Temple was already in ruins, so a bit of earthbending barely did any damage. The courtyard was just solid ground anyway, and Aang hadn't spared it much thought.</p><p>Today he winced.</p><p>He had taught three children air scooters on these grounds and for the life of him he couldn't remember what they looked like.</p><p>He tripped on stone and held himself up with a gust of wind.</p><p>"Concentrate, Twinkletoes! And no airbending!"</p><p>"Sorry, Shifu Toph!" Aang chirped back, but even he could hear his voice strain.</p><p>"Just don't let it happen again!" Toph roared back.</p><p>Earth roared with her, coming at him with ridiculous strength. And faced it head on, like he'd been taught, stance wide and rooted. He split Toph's force and sent half of it back at her, sneaking in airbending to multiply the strength.</p><p>Toph boosted herself up with earth, leaping into the air and taking a page out of his book. Aang felt the ground under him shift, and he leaped aside, right into a place that had once been a garden.</p><p>The parasitic plants had eroded the topsoil now, making it impossible to grow anything, but Aang could remember when there had been a patch of primrose here. The nuns would always scold the younger kids to -</p><p>"Move!" Toph shouted.</p><p>Aang moved just in time to get out of the way of a potentially lethal strike. He tried not to think about it as he continued the fight.</p><p>Toph broke apart the little garden area and Aang wanted to scream at her to stop. But it didn't make sense because yesterday Katara had drawn water from the Holy Spring to wash her dirty dishes and Aang had helped her anyway, even if his heart stuttered throughout the process.</p><p>This place was falling apart anyway, Aang tried to tell himself. It barely even mattered.</p><p>Aang landed lightly on his feet after dodging a blow, remembering this as the exact spot where he and Zuko had been mediating just hours ago. As soon as his toes touched solid ground, he could almost feel Monk Gyatso beside him.</p><p>This was a favoured place for the Monks who wanted to meditate in the mornings. The sun was just to the left, not glaring into their eyes but warming their skin nonetheless. From here, there was a wonderful view of the chasm down below that would clear in the mornings, showing off where the Bison herds used to stay.</p><p>It was a sacred place.</p><p>Not a place for a <em>firebender</em></p><p>The thought came so suddenly and with such force that Aang lost his footing and got knocked over by Toph's earth. He fell with an <em>oof</em> and rubbed his chest where he had been hit.</p><p>"You're as distracted as Snoozles today," Toph huffed, "I might have to rename you."</p><p>"Sorry," Aang replied, laughing nervously, "I guess I'm a little tired."</p><p>"I <em>told</em> Sparky no human being should be getting up that early, but who ever listens to the blind girl?"</p><p>Aang would've laughed, but the thought of Zuko sent an ugly stir off emotion through him that he'd rather not think about.</p><p>He'd rather not think at all, really. He didn't know what the queasy feeling in his stomach was, but he opted to ignore it. Today was just an off day, but he could barrel through it.</p><p>He just needed to get up and train. There was barely any time left until Sozin's comet, after all.</p><p>He pushed himself up, nearly stumbling over a piece of rock. It was so silly, he almost laughed at himself, wondering how the universe could have possibly chosen <em>silly little him</em> as the Avatar and the last airbender -</p><p>"Stop," Toph said, looking like she was out-of-place (<em>which was so unlike her, well done, Aang</em>)<em>, </em>"Here, just sit."</p><p>She shoved him down by the shoulder and bent down to be level with him.</p><p>"You're sad," Toph said bluntly.</p><p>Aang titled his head sideways, smiling even if it hurt, "Don't be silly, I'm fine - "</p><p>"<em>No</em>, Aang. You're not. It's okay not to be fine, you know?" she shifted slightly, frowning, "It's <em>okay</em> to be sad."</p><p>"I'm not sad, Toph," Aang said firmly.</p><p>Toph made a noise of disbelief, "Okay, you're not sad. Take a break anyway. Should I get Sweetness or - "</p><p>"No!" Aang yelled, though he mellowed quickly, "I just mean, uh. It's okay. You're right, I just need a little break."</p><p>"Of course," she punched his shoulder lightly, "I'll keep them off your back."</p><p>Aang nodded, reluctantly grateful.</p><p>He loved them. All of them.</p><p>But Katara would only hug him tight and it would make him want to cry, and Sokka would only crack a dumb joke, and Zuko -</p><p>Zuko would nod, not pitying, and he would take on the century-old burden like it was his. That's what Zuko did. Take the blame that wasn't his, deal with everything that wasn't even his fault, stay stone faced at every spat insult, shoulder every burden until he broke.</p><p>Kind of like Aang, actually.</p><p>Aang heaved a sigh, trying to ignore the way he felt annoyed at the thought of being <em>anything</em> like Zuko. He pushed himself up with a burst of airbending, trying not to think about how his heavy limbs tried to drag him down.</p><p>He thought about going back to the courtyard where the group was. Monk Gyatso had brought Aang to the temple on the Winter Solstice, and in the courtyard was where the bi-annual -</p><p>Aang cut himself off, clutching his head as memories plagued him. They were happy ones, yes, but inexplicably they made him want to tear out his nonexistent hair.</p><p>He tried not to remember those bittersweet memories, usually, but walking through the Western Air Temple, it felt almost like a betrayal <em>not</em> to think of them. He was the last of them left, he was the only one who remembered.</p><p>Except he didn't remember, not really. Vaguely, he recalled faces and smiles, but he didn't know their names. He didn't know it that was worse or better. Was it selfish to <em>not</em> want to remember? Because he missed Monk Gyatso and the others in the South so much already, he didn't want to miss more people.</p><p>His feet carried him through the Temple, overgrown with green now, weeds and windflowers peeking in through the cracks and vines climbing over the walls. Rooms that used to be full of scrolls were now covered in ash, which seemed to have merged with the stone.</p><p>Aang looked to halls broken by ceilings that caved in, blocking the path where he and Monk Gyatso had once walked. He looked to the carefully carved engraving in the walls, once depicting tales of old, now frayed beyond recognision.</p><p>He looked to weathered stone of the Great Northern Air Temple, not so great anymore now that a hundred years had passed with nothing but the wind and the rain and the bodies of the people who would never live again.</p><p>And he felt something twist inside of him, so acute it almost brought him to his knees.</p><p>He breathed, the exercises that Zuko had taught him. (the boy in red, who was not Kuzon, who was not <em>Sozin</em> either). In, hold, out. Focus on the breath and only the breath and nothing but the breath. <em>Don't think</em> about feet slapping against cold stone as they tried to reach shelter; <em>don't think</em> of bodies falling over like misplaced dominoes; <em>don't think </em>of fire flaring out like an unforgiving noose, burning everything in its path.</p><p>
  <em>Don't think of red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't think at all.</em>
</p><p>Aang didn't realise he was sobbing until he was choking on it. He managed to even out his breathing and got to his feet slowly.</p><p>He felt the twist in his gut again, and this time he knew where he had felt it before.</p><p>It was like the time he lost Appa, and the time he realised Monk Gyatso was dead. But right now, with his breathing loud in his ears, regulated and slow, it didn't feel all-encompassing like it did at first. It was there, it was <em>painful</em> and <em>aching</em>, but it didn't trigger his Avatar State.</p><p>Zuko had taught him to breathe through it.</p><p>Zuko's people had killed his.</p><p>Acid climbed up the back of this throat, tasting more like ash.</p><p>"Don't be silly," Aang told himself between gasps, trying to force himself back to reality, "Zuko is a friend."</p><p>(Kyoshi would point out that friendship meant nothing. Roku would point out how <em>his</em> friend had turned out. They would both have called for blood. Aang kind of wanted to too.</p><p>It's a <em>bad</em> thought.)</p><p>Aang skipped over rubble and pushed himself upward with wind, walking on the floor-ceiling in an upside-down part of the Temple. He smiled slightly, remembering that this was the reason the Western Air Temple had been his favourite during his childhood.</p><p>
  <em>His childhood.</em>
</p><p>When had he grown up?</p><p>He came to a stop in front of an all too familiar door, holding strong even after all these years. Small hands traced cracks in the wood as he hesitated. Beyond was a sanctuary, a place of safety, only accessible by airbenders.</p><p>But it was a hollowed room, with only one entrance. If anyone had hidden in there, they would have had to come out.</p><p>Which one was better? Burning or starving?</p><p>Aang opened the door, and for a moment, he felt something inside him swirl with resentment.</p><p>For those in red who took.</p><p>For those in yellow <em>who never taught themselves to fight back</em>.</p><p>The Air Nomads should have killed the Fire Nation in turn. Evened the playing field, at the very least. There must have been survivors. How could they just <em>leave Aang alone like this</em>?</p><p>How could he have left them?</p><p>Aang gulped down the clog in his throat and stepped into the sanctuary. He looked down to check for ash and bone, but only found dust, for which he was grateful. Then, he looked up.</p><p>Like it, the sudden pit in his chest, the room was completely empty.</p><hr/><p>"You think <em>I </em>did something?"</p><p>"I can't find him anywhere," Katara growled, "So it's the only explanation."</p><p>Zuko bristled, but he didn't fight back, which seemed to only irk Katara more, judging by the spike in heartbeat. They had been at it all morning - well, Katara had been at it, throwing not-so-subtle jibes their way while the two and Sokka asked after Aang.</p><p>She clamped her mouth shut hard and told them she didn't know.</p><p>She really <em>didn't</em> know.</p><p>She didn't know why she was feeling sick, remembering the splutter that was Aang's heartbeat. She didn't know why it made her want to tear her eyes out because everyone else was so <em>blind</em>.</p><p>"He just needs a break," Toph mumbled, cursing herself when her voice came out so much smaller than she wanted to.</p><p>Small. That's how she felt in a Temple so large and empty. How must Aang be feeling?</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sokka asked and boy, was he oblivious.</p><p>Very, very hesitantly, Zuko said, "We don't have much time until Firelord Ozai - "</p><p>"We have enough," Toph snapped back.</p><p>"Hate to agree with Jerkbender, but Aang needs to - "</p><p>"TO WHAT?" Toph yelled, not remembering when she had gotten to her feet, "To what, Sokka? Aang has been training non-stop for days since he got back from that Fire thingie. He needs a BREAK! Stop pretending like we're all grown up! You two are <em>sixteen. </em>Aang and I are <em>twelve</em>. And neither of us wanted to even be in this war!"</p><p>The only thing she could hear anymore was the loud breathing in the late morning silence. Katara shifted.</p><p>"Toph ..."</p><p>"And don't get me STARTED with Sweetness over here. She's fourteen, not <em>forty</em> and she literally does everything for us! And I am so sick and tired of us all acting older than we are cause we're NOT!"</p><p>Toph wasn't even sure who she was shouting at anymore, she just was.</p><p>"And - and we all need a break, Aang more than most. So just - just - SHUT UP!"</p><p>Toph huffed and sat back down. She reached out and dug her fingers into earth, feeling the solid ground under her. The silence that befell them was an awkward one.</p><p>Footsteps were approaching. Zuko (who had creepy ninja senses) seemed to sense it too, shrinking back a little.</p><p>"Aang!" Katara said, probably grinning, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine," <em>lie</em>, "I just went to see the Sanctuary," <em>truth</em>, "It was nice to just wander the Temple a bit," <em>lie, lie, lie</em>.</p><p>"That's nice," Katara offered awkwardly, sensing the strain in his voice.</p><p>His heartbeat was all weird, like he was panicking but also not. Like each beat skipped away desperately from a pain he couldn't let himself feel.</p><p>"Oh, the Sanctuary!" Sokka said, the <em>oblivious, oblivious idiot</em>, "How was it?"</p><p>"Probably ruined thanks to Fire Nation," Katara murmured darkly for them to all hear, "Zuko was <em>just</em> telling us he can enter it with heated air."</p><p>Sorry, did Toph call <em>Sokka</em> oblivious. Maybe is ran in the family, a dumb genetic trait that idiots shared.</p><p>Toph felt the distinct urge to say something to diffuse the growing tension, but the words stopped short as Aang shifted minutely, facing Zuko.</p><p>"Firebenders can enter there <em>too</em>?" Aang asked, his voice low and so <em>fragile</em> that Toph could hear the exact moment is shattered near the end.</p><p>"I - yes - "</p><p>Aang's heartbeat picked up dangerously, his breathing ragged and tear pooling in his eyes. His stance widened so subtly that Toph doubted anyone else noticed.</p><p>"That is a <em>sacred</em> place," Aang hissed, and he sounded as angry as the day he lost Appa, maybe <em>more</em>.</p><p>Toph shifted backwards, out of range of his anger, but so did the others. It felt wrong to abandon Zuko to it alone.</p><p>"Aang - " Toph tried, keeping her voice soft.</p><p>"That was a SACRED place!" Aang yelled, pointing accusingly at Zuko, "You people have no <em>right</em> to go in there!"</p><p>Zuko started to stammer back an apology, a muddle of words that even Toph's sharp ears couldn't decipher. But that's not what worried her.</p><p>What worried her was that Aang was shifting into a lighter, looser stance, and between Zuko's guilt and heartbeat, there was no way he noticed.</p><p>Toph moved, earth rising up and shattering when air hurtled into it. Aang dropped down lower next, sending two rows of earth at Zuko's unprotected flank, tiles of the courtyard rising and shattering as it came. Zuko rolled out of the way as Toph brought up another shield.</p><p>"Aang!" Katara yelled, horrified.</p><p>Aang roared, "How DARE they! HOW COULD THEY?" air again, "THIS WAS -" another roar of earth, "MY PEOPLE - "</p><p>He started speaking gibberish, and Toph was far too busy protecting their resident heat pack to notice. Katara was trying to calm him down to little avail.</p><p>"Aang, stop!" Sokka's voice was added to the cacophony, "It's not his fault!"</p><p>Aang's breathing was ragged, but his waves of earth slowed and lost its ferocity, almost seeming desperate. Toph began to relax her stance as Aang seemed to lose his drive.</p><p>Then, he threw fire.</p><p>The thing about fire was that Toph had pitifully little experience in sensing it. It was probably her only weakness, along with air, because she couldn't see it coming until it was close enough to hear.</p><p>Fire flared out of Aang's closed fists, hot enough for Toph to feel it from where she stood.</p><p>Bright enough for her to <em>see</em> it.</p><p>She froze, but a body moved in front of her. As she grounded herself once again, she realised Zuko had protected her.</p><p>"Aang?" Katara asked.</p><p>"You could have hurt her!" Zuko snapped angrily.</p><p>That was definitely the wrong thing to say, because Aang stumbled back. Before anyone could say anymore, he turned tail and ran.</p><p>His stumbling footfalls echoing in Toph's ears long after he was gone.</p><hr/><p>"How are we going to get out of this?" Sokka asked, gesturing to the broken hallways that had led to the only way out of the Temple without needing an airbender</p><p>"Lemme <em>see</em>."</p><p>No one laughed at Toph's brilliant joke. So, she insisted on a piggyback ride and for once Zuko didn't even grumble about it. Despite her feet having healed a long time ago, she wasn't about to pass up being carried around by a human heat-pack.</p><p>Zuko's heart was drumming against his ribs dramatically loudly but, as Toph had found out early, everything about Zuko was dramatic. He was worried and scared all the time, which was certainly not good, but it was not something Toph knew how to address. It would probably send him bolting if she mentioned it, anyway.</p><p>Right now, Zuko's frightened rabbiroo-like heartbeat wasn't the focus. Right now, everyone was worried about Aang.</p><p>Aang was probably beating himself up about the fire thing. Toph was <em>fine</em>, and the sooner she could tell Aang that, the better.</p><p>She ran her hand over age-old stone to assess the damage. Aang's earth and air had done an impressive number on the place, one Toph would have commended if he had shown the strength where it mattered.</p><p>Like fire, air should never be used emotionally, and earth certainly needed a level, strong head.</p><p>"It'll take a while," Toph murmured, "I don't want to bring the rest of the Temple down by doing it quickly."</p><p>"So we're stuck here," Katara snapped, "What about your war balloon?"</p><p>"On the other side."</p><p>Katara groaned.</p><p>"What's up with you?" Toph asked. If anyone should be groaning, it was her. She was the one stuck with work.</p><p>"I'm worried about Aang," she huffed, "Toph ... <em>Zuko,</em> are you hurt?"</p><p>"No ..."</p><p>"Good, cause I'm not healing you!"</p><p>Toph snickered. Sparky the Awkward Rabbiroo relaxed slightly, then straightened again when Katara probably glared.</p><p>"Alright, if you're going to be loud, go do it somewhere else," Toph took up her stance, legs spread wide and body close to the ground.</p><p>Katara left with a small <em>good luck</em>, but Sokka loudly shuffled on his dumb feet.</p><p>"Heyyy, Zuko. Can I talk to you for a sec? In private"</p><p>Sokka really would never learn. <em>Private, </em>was not in Toph's blind-person-dictionary.</p><p>Once they were out of what they <em>thought </em>to be Toph's hearing range, Sokka spoke.</p><p>"So, I was wondering if you could ... talk to Aang?"</p><p>Years of practice meant that she didn't freeze at the blunt tone.</p><p>"I was the one who made him upset," Zuko said forlornly.</p><p>"I know, and that's why you should be the one to talk to him," Sokka sighed, "I don't like you. Yet. But I know it wasn't your fault, okay? And Aang does too. I think you should both talk it out."</p><p>Zuko was quiet for a long time, but his heartbeat was loud. He took in a deep breath.</p><p>"Fine. I'll try."</p><p>"Thanks, Zuko."</p><p>Huh. Toph should really update that nickname list. Clearly, she had mislabeled the "Sweetness" of the group.</p><p>Zuko approached her hesitantly, "I know you eavesdropped -"</p><p>"Got it in one, Sparky," Toph stomped her foot down, earth mapping out the area for her, "He's above us," she frowned, "Dunno how you'll get there though."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>And then he started scaling the wall, because of-fucking-course he did.</p><hr/><p>He wasn't quite sure how he ended up here.</p><p>Appa rumbled and Momo chattered meaninglessly as Aang curled up against them, just above the cliff-side where the Temple was.</p><p>He should go down and apologise.</p><p>He knew he should, but his limbs didn't respond and he didn't want them to. He tried not to think about the mess he had made in the courtyard, adding to the destruction that had wrecked the rest of the Temple.</p><p>He buried his face in his knees and tried to breathe through it.</p><p>He had used fire.</p><p>He had used rage to fuel his fire.</p><p>His breathing came out pathetically broken as he realised that he could have hurt Toph using fire. As he realised that he was no better than the monsters he was fighting.</p><p>The well of emotions bubbling in him dissipated, leaving him awfully numb. He felt like he had when he tried to open his Seventh Chakra, except it wasn't a warm, ethereal feeling, it was just him watching himself make every mistake. </p><p>He used fire against Toph.</p><p>But he wished it was him burning.</p><p>At least then, perhaps he would feel something other than overwhelming everything and overwhelming nothing.</p><p>Spots of black danced across his vision. The world felt like it was underwater, all the sounds muddled and far away.</p><p>" - kay, Aang?"</p><p>And jerked up, staring at a familiar face. It took a moment for him to process. He hadn't even heard someone approach - Toph would be disappointed.</p><p><em>Toph</em>. He had hurt her. Would she forgive him?</p><p>"Fine," he said curtly.</p><p>Zuko took a seat, a good arm's length away from him. Appa rumbled welcomingly. Aang drew his knees closer to his chest, an awful, stifling silence settling on them.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Aang blurted out.</p><p>"It's - it's okay. I know you were mad ..." Zuko shifted slightly, "I'm sorry too."</p><p>Aang burrowed his face further into his knees, "Wasn't you fault."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>
  <em>But.</em>
</p><p>But Zuko being here wasn't helping anything. Zuko being here made it <em>worse</em>. What used to be a dull, constant ache kept spiraling painfully out of control.</p><p><em>You must face these thoughts, Aang</em>, Monk Gyatso would say,  <em>Even if they are painful. <span class="u">Especially</span></em> <em>if they're painful.</em></p><p>"He sounds like he'd get on well with my Uncle."</p><p>Aang hadn't realised he had spoken out loud, but once he started, he found that he couldn't stop.</p><p>"Monk Gyatso brought me here," Aang explained numbly, his own voice distant to his ears, "When I was eleven. It was the bi-annual Bison racing competition, and it was the first time I could fly a Bison freely," he turned to Zuko hesitantly, "I got Appa when I was ten. All the chi - children did."</p><p>Zuko didn't hug him like Katara or try to make a dumb but sincere joke like Sokka, he didn't even comment on how his voice broke at the end. He listened intently, like Aang's words were the only ones that mattered right now.</p><p>"We raced over the chasm. They made the race course by airbending loops and obstacles. You had to use your senses and maneuver your Bison just to win."</p><p>Aang smiled at the memory and Appa seemed to laugh, curling close around the two of them.</p><p>"I didn't win, of course. The next race was in the North, they cancelled it because they heard rumours of a war. I never got a  - a chance to win. I don't even remember who won that year, or anyone, really," Aangs voice faded, "I should remember. I'm the only one left, and I should at least give them the dignity of <em>remembering </em>them!"</p><p>He kicked his legs out in frustration, leaning back against Appa.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me," Aang heaved a sigh, "I don't like thinking about it, but lately I couldn't stop."</p><p>"Is it because I'm here?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"No!" Aang blurted out, then slowly, "Maybe ... it's not <em>your</em> fault, but you remind me of the fact that, well ..."</p><p>He didn't want to be tactless. Fortunately, Zuko was just as blunt as Toph.</p><p>"The Fire Nation took your family. Even if I didn't do it, you have every right to feel this way."</p><p>Aang didn't really know Iroh, but he had a feeling those were the words Iroh had told Zuko before. It was comforting, to have his feelings validated, even if it was by <em>Zuko</em>.</p><p>"It was long time ago, but it feels like yesterday. For the world, the Air Nomads have been gone for a century, but for me, I was with them just a year ago. It's not ... it's not <em>fair."</em></p><p>Aang viciously rubbed his eyes, "I shouldn't be here, not without them. I am the last person anyone would choose to be a representation of my culture. And yet here I am. The Avatar!" Aang threw his hand up in the air in frustration, "The <em>last</em> airbender.</p><p>"I guess it's all just been piling up. After I ... saw Monk Gyatso, I just didn't think about it. And I guess I never really thought about it until now. Every Air Temple we visit, I keep holding onto hope, but we've visited all of them and ..."</p><p>Aang sniffled and quietened, letting his words sink in.</p><p>"Sorry," Aang whispered, "I didn't mean to kill the mood."</p><p>"Don't apologise," Zuko replied, "And I don't think you're a bad representative of your culture, Aang."</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> know?"</p><p>"I know that you asked me to be your friend, even though I wore red. I doubt that that is common, even among Air Nomads. And I know that you are far too kind for your own good. And that you accepted me, even after everything I did. I think ... that your people would be glad you're the one here right now."</p><p>Aang turned his red-rimmed eyes towards the older boy, "You think so?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>It shouldn't be comforting, but it was.</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything my people did," Zuko said.</p><p>"It's not your fault!"</p><p>"I'm not saying it is. But it <em>is</em> my responsibility. They made their choice, and now we shoulder it. I know it hurts, and I don't think it ever stops, but ... you're not alone. Even if we can't understand everything you're going through, you're not alone."</p><p>And suddenly, it was too much. Finally away from the deathbeds of his people, sitting beside the boy he thought he <em>should</em> hate, but couldn't, it was all too much.</p><p>He didn't know how he ended up pressed against Zuko's side, acutely aware that he was crying into Fire Nation clothes. Awkwardly, the older boy's arms moved to encircle his shaking body.</p><p>Aang tried to choke out an apology, but Zuko just murmured, "It's okay."</p><p>Aang didn't know how long he stayed there, wailing to the world like the wind often did to mountains that would not bow. Momo curled up next to him, and Aang pulled him close, his fur getting damp with salty water.</p><p>Eventually, the sun slipped below the horizon.</p><p>"Should we go back?" Aang asked, hiccuping slightly.</p><p>"Only if you're read -"</p><p>"NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE!" came Toph's shout, impeccably timed as always.</p><p>Aang was up instantly, "Toph, I'm <em>so sorry</em>."</p><p>"Oh hush! It's fine, a little bit of fire can't take me down."</p><p>Aang's lower lip wobbled, "But I could've hurt you."</p><p>"We know you didn't mean it, Aang," Katara said gently, not even glaring at Zuko as she took a seat next to them.</p><p>"How did you get up here?" Zuko asked.</p><p>"What do you <em>not</em> get about me being the greatest earthbender ever?" Toph asked pompously.</p><p>Sokka explained, "Toph cleared away the rubble, which got me thinking," he squeezed between Katara and Aang, ignoring the girl's protests, "Maybe we could re-decorate the place. Restore its glory. I bet it looked great - "</p><p>Aang started crying again.</p><p>"I didn't mean  - we don't have to - "</p><p>"Oh, good job, Sokka!"</p><p>Aang shook his head, clinging onto the water tribe boy, "I w - would like that."</p><p>"But what about training?"</p><p>Zuko looked supremely uncomfortable, "I don't know about earth and water, but in firebending, warming a cup of tea takes more control than combat. So this is a good lesson?"</p><p>"I agree with him!" Katara said easily.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>Sokka let out a slow breath, "That must have killed you to say."</p><p>Katara grinned, "It did! I am going to wash my mouth out with soap now, thanks."</p><p>Aang felt a giggle burst pass his lips as he wiped his eyes. Even Zuko was smiling.</p><p>"I have an announcement," Toph declared, loudly, "You have all been renamed!"</p><p>"What?" Sokka asked, scandalised.</p><p>"Yes! Appa is now Momo. Momo is Appa. Aang, you snoozed of training all day - "</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Snoozles, you're Sweetness - "</p><p>"I resent that!</p><p>"Katara is Sparky -"</p><p>"I'm <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"And that leaves Zuko as Twinkletoes."</p><p>Zuko heaved a sigh, "Naturally."</p><p>Toph bared her teeth into a grin, "Complaints? No? Good. Twinkletoes, watch out."</p><p>Aang braced himself on habit, but it was Zuko that got tackled into a rough hug. Sokka instantly lit up, moving Aang so that half of the airbender was now on Sokka's lap, and half of Sokka was leaning against Zuko.</p><p>Katara hesitated, but she eventually settled to Sokka's side.</p><p>"What's going on?" Zuko asked quietly.</p><p>No one answered him.</p><p>Happily, Aang snuggled closer, "I'll fix this," he said, a promise to his people, and to himself, "<em>We</em>'ll fix this. Together. With me as the Avatar and Zuko as the Firelord."</p><p>"I thought Uncle - "</p><p>Sokka slapped a palm over his face, "Hush, Twinkletoes. Don't ruin the moment."</p><p>Aang laughed and found that he didn't have the urge to cry with it.</p><p>Well, he <em>did</em>, but these were happy tears.</p><p>"I reclaim Twinkletoes!" Aang declared, "Sorry Toph."</p><p>"But I spent so much time reworking this list," Toph grumbled.</p><p>"I kinda want to stay Sweetness," Sokka grinned.</p><p>Katara frowned, "I <em>don't</em> want to be <em>Sparky</em>."</p><p>"You have the temper of a firebender," Zuko murmured.</p><p>Katara glared, and Zuko pointed at Aang helplessly, like, <em>Human shield, you can't get through it.<br/></em></p><p>Aang smothered a laugh.</p><p>That's how Aang dozed off that night, sandwiched between brothers, his sisters flanking them, all huddled against their giant parental flying bison friend, Momo curled at his side.</p><p>It wasn't perfect. It wasn't even <em>okay</em>. It would never be. His new people was not a replacement for his old one. The gaping hole left behind by Monk Gyatso and the others would never leave him.</p><p>But for tonight, he was here, with friends he called family.</p><p>For tonight, he was Aang - not the Avatar, not the last airbender, not grappling between the two - just a kid with friends.</p><p>For tonight, that was enough.</p><hr/><p>They pieced the Western Air Temple back together stone by stone.</p><p>Aang found primroses growing in a valley and brought them back; Katara tended to them and regrew a garden perhaps not as ample but far more meaningful than the one before; Toph never practiced earthbending near the temple anymore, and even cleared out rooms that were previously inaccessible; Zuko found scrolls and trinkets that had never meant to be found by anyone - <em>ninja, </em>they whispered when the firebender was out of sight; Sokka drew plans on how to rebuild the architecture without any of them even being architects.</p><p>Aang recreated the Air Bison race and won because he was the only one with an Air Bison, but they all celebrated anyway.</p><p>The ache was still there, dull and throbbing and sometimes worse and sometimes better. But he smiled anyway, and it no longer felt strained.</p><p>Some days, Aang still missed home so dearly that it hurt to even roll out of bed. </p><p>But he got up anyway, because there was another home waiting for him, every new day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen. You can't get Aangst without Fluff as soft as Appa's fur. Thank you all so much for reading! I'm on a crusade to make Precious Aang a tag.</p><p>Rant Alert! Zuko, Sokka and Toph are easily my favourite characters, but can we talk about Aang for a sec? As a friend pointed out, Aang SO doesn't get the appreciation he deserves.</p><p>Like, the kid looks to a teenager, the Prince of the Fire Nation, the Prince who has been chasing him around since he woke up, the Prince of the Nation who *massacred the entirety of his people*, and he asks, "Can we be friends?"</p><p>This child is twelve, and yes, he is naive and idealistic, but he is not stupid. He is so much wiser than any adult I have ever met. It is so easy to push blame onto other people. In Zuko Alone, we see how the world blames the Fire Nation. But Aang? Aang doesn't. He is the last airbender, and he has more right than anybody to hate the Fire Nation, but he doesn't.</p><p>A twelve year old kid can distinguish between Sozin and the Fire Nation. I can guarantee that the people older and "wiser" will not be nearly as understanding. And I'm not saying that they have no right to hate the Fire Nation, I'm just pointing out that Aang, who has every right, doesn't.</p><p>Forgiveness takes incredible strength. It takes courage and compassion. It takes a character with an unshakable ideology to forgive so completely.</p><p>It's no wonder that Aang won against Ozai in a battle of willpower.</p><p>And I just want to make sure that everyone out there knows that Aang is my brilliant baby and if anyone hurt him, I would kill everyone in the room and then myself, because I certainly am not as good as Aang is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>